


StarkTractor Mark 1.0

by johanirae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Clint Barton's Farm, Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, clint's tractor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The request to fix Tractor might have been a ruse, but Tony Stark is generous genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. Of course he fixed it up. What are tractors used for again, though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	StarkTractor Mark 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks once again to immoral-crow, Best person EVER, to help me on the beta :D
> 
> Resources used are here:  
> [photo reference for tractor](http://d.lib.ncsu.edu/adore-djatoka/resolver?rft_id=0014344&svc.level=5&svc_id=info%3Alanl-repo%2Fsvc%2FgetRegion&svc_val_fmt=info%3Aofi%2Ffmt%3Akev%3Amtx%3Ajpeg2000&url_ver=Z39.88-2004)  
> [Farm background reference](http://www.tourist-destinations.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/Wisconsin_farm-1024x768.jpg)  
> Also references Art of Avengers Age of Ultron for Clint's clothes and Clint's farm  
> Clint's song in the first panel quotes Renner's appearance in Jimmy Fallon.


End file.
